ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Saramandora
Armored Saramandora is an armored version of Saramandora created by the Alien Gorgon. Appearance Armored Saramandora looks like the Saramandora from Mebius, but has a slightly more gray color with brown plates of armor. The legs feature two plates on the knees, two bracers which cover his forearms on both halves, a stomach plate, spiked shoulder pads, a large one on it's back, a small nasal plate, and a steel ball at the end of its tail. There is also a plate on its neck where covering up the weak point is. History Origin After the second Saramandora was defeated by Ultraman Mebius and Hikari, the Alien Gorgon realized they needed to try something different with Saramandora and cover up it's weak point. To do this, they created a new kind of Saramandora by messing with the genetic DNA of the monster's progenitor species, Saramadors. Saramadors were a species on Planet Gorgon known for their amazing regeneration ability, being able to regenerate from a single cell if it's enzyme production organ still remains somewhere. Some Saramadors had recently started to show mutations of small pieces of armor to deter predators. The Gorgon decided to extract the DNA of the mutated individuals and implanted it into new Saramandora units. The resulted was a new kind of Saramandora with various armor plating to defend against attacks. Powers *'Armor:' Armored Saramandora's armored plates can resist energy attacks, especially those which contain Specium. *'Saramanic Fire:' Armored Saramandora can spew flames forth from both his mouth and nostrils with the fire being estimated to be 130,000 degrees, capable of making almost any compressed gases explode. **'Saramanic Flame Projectile:' Armored Saramandora can spit fast and powerful fireballs from it's mouth. **'Saramanic Heater:' Armored Saramandora can produce fire within himself, heating up his body. This also heats up it's armor to the point that it burns when touched. **'Saramanic Hell Fire Rain:' Armored Saramandora can fire several fire balls into the sky which can disperse and split up, raining down upon anyone below. *'Throat Missiles:' Armored Saramandora can fire out organic missiles from it's throat at enemies, however they are one of it's weaker attacks, doing little damage to stronger monsters like Red King and Gomora. *'Regeneration:' From an enzyme produced in an organ in Armored Saramandora's throat, the monster can regenerate from few cells unless the organ is completely destroyed. *'Salamander Wrecking Ball:' On Armored Saramandora's tail is a ball of steel capable of knocking around enemies, and maybe even break bones if it stuck with enough force. *'Burrowing:' Armored Saramandora can burrow at moderate speeds. Trivia *I wanted to create several more 80 variants since his series is underrated compared to many other ultra series. **This, the elemental Dracos, and the eventually to be made Delusion Ultraseven Dark were suggested by BigD2003. *In my continuity, the Saramandora who appeared in Ultraman Mebius was sent by the Alien Gorgon in secret in the hopes of not being noticed. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Ultraman Ganger Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:BigD2003 Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju